The Swordsman
by you are my love
Summary: Lucy met Laxus in a young age and they spent time together. Years later they meet once again. What do you think will hapeen to our beloved Lucy and Laxus . Read and find out. Please R&R. the more R&R the faster I wil update new ch.
1. Romeo meets Lucy

A girl stands on a cliff and looked over Magnolia. She is warring a shot top in red, some shorts in black and has long blond hair, she have scars over her arms and a scar over her right eye, her eyes is scarlet and she have a katana on her left side at her shorts. (Like Kagura's katana, but in red and black) and a cape. She heard something behind her and turns around, her hand on her katana. A young boy walked out, he have short black hair. He saw the older women with her hand on her katana and took a step back away from the women who sighed and closed her eyes.

"I won't hurt you little one" the women said as she walked over to the edge.

"I am lost." The boy said a e walked over to the women.

"Lucy."

"Sorry."

"My name is Lucy."

"I'm Romeo." Romeo said as Lucy started walking away from the edge.

"Come on." Romeo smiled as he run after Lucy.

* * *

In Magnolia on the streets.

Romeo and Lucy were almost at the guild.

"ROMEO." A person yelled and they turn around and saw three people and a cat running over to them.

"Where have you been?" a women with scarlet hair asked.

"I got lost and Lucy found me." Romeo said as he turns around and pointed over where Lucy has been a second ago and saw she wasn't there.

"Who is Lucy?" Gray asked him.

"No one…"

"Alright let's go to Fairy Tail"

* * *

With Lucy.

Lucy jumped on a roof and lay down, looking up in the night sky and closed her eyes. A man showed up and walked over to Lucy who was sleeping. He sat down beside of her. After an hour Lucy woke up and looked over to the man who was sitting beside her, she sat up as the man took her hand and pulled her closer to him, Lucy sat in his lap as he pulled his arms around her.

"Hey Lu." The man said into her ear, she smiled.

"Hey Laxus." she said as Laxus hold her tighter.

"You know Gramps miss you so why don't you come to Fairy Tail soon." He said. Lucy looked up in the night sky with a frown.

"I… can't, Laxus."

"Why, has it something to do with me?" he asked with a frown. Lucy shook her head from side to side.

"No Laxus but as you know, I'm a criminal and the Council is after me."

"I forgot that but… I." Lucy cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"There is nothing you can do about it, Laxus." she said as he took her face in his hands and pulled her face closer. Lucy laid her hands on his cheat and when they were almost kissing, she pushes him away.

"Lucy..." she shook her head and looked at Laxus while standing up and then turn around, looking up in the night sky with her hands on her back.

"I'm sorry Laxus… but we can't be together. For me it is only a dream that might not come true." She said as she jumped down and was running away from Laxus, a tear were running down from her face.

_"Lauxs I'm sorry." _Lucy said to herself.

* * *

The next day.

Laxus was in his Gramps's office, sitting on a chair.

"Laxus…" his gramps started.

"I saw _her_ last night…" Laxus said. Gramps looked at him, shocked was showing on his face.

"Really." He asked and Laxus nodded.

"I said that you miss her and asked off she would come and visited us."

"She refused, right."

"Yeah…" Laxus said as he stood up and walked tough the door and closed it behind him and was about walked down to his team and _saw _her walked tough the doors with her cope on her head so no one could see her face. Erza stopped the woman with her arm.

"Hold it" Erza said.

"Who are you?" Gray asked as he came over to Erza. But the stranger said nothing. Laxus walked down and over to Gray and Erza.

"Let her be." He said as he took her hand but she pulled her hand away from Laxus, and looked down. She shook her head and started walking but this time Natsu stopped her. She looked at him with an angry face as she pushes him into a wall. She walked over to the bar.

"I'm looking for your Master." She said.

"Oh Master is up in his office." Mira said as the woman walked up to second floor.

Erza looked at Laxus.

"Who was that?" she asked him while he walked over to a table and sat down.

"Her name i-"he was cut off by a shoe hit his head. He looked at the second floor and saw the woman looking at him.

"Don't you dare to tell them, Laxus." she said as she turns around and walked into the office.

"Sorry can't tell." He said.

* * *

Ten minters later. The woman walked out from the office with Master and down from second floor. The woman walked over to Laxus and sat down beside of him and took his hand. Laxus looked at her and smiled. Erza sat down over for them.

"What is your name?" she asked the woman who looked up at Erza.

"Lucy." She said as she laid her head on the table. She falls asleep.

"Laxus how do you know her?" Erza asked him.

"I found her in a forest ten years ago. I took her with me home. I took care of her for almost a year and one day after a request, I couldn't fund her. Two years after she left, I found her in a small town and in the week I was there. We spent time together every day. I promised her that I wound find her again. A year later she came to my house. And said that we can't see each other again and then she left. About three years after that, I saw her again here in Magnolia and we started spending time with each other and after a moth, she left again. I saw her again a moth again and we spent time with each other again." He said, while he was talking to Erza, Lucy have wake up and lift her head and stood up and walked over to Master, who opened his arms and gave Lucy a hug. They started talking and then Mira came over to Master and Lucy. Lucy looked at the older mage.

"Hey I'm Mirajane but people call me Mira." She said as she smiled at Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, Mira." Lucy said. Lucy looked closer at the older woman, she have long white hair and was wearing a white top with a blue heart on, that stopped at her belly bottom so you could see her skin and some black shorts with a white belt. A pair sandals in brown on her feet.

"You know you can take your cape off." Mira said with a smile. Lucy froze but slowly took her cape off and laid it on her lab, Mira froze as she saw Lucy's scars on her arms and right eye. Lucy was wearing a sports t-shit in red and black shorts with a white belt and her katana, a pair sandals in sand brown. Her hair was in a high ponytail. A necklace with a heart in gold.

"Your… arms…" Mira whispered. Anyone in Fairy Tail looked at Mira and Lucy and saw the same thing as Mira. They froze.

"It is nothing." Lucy said while Laxus walked over to Lucy, talking his coat and placed on her shoulders and sat down beside of her. He looked at her and then sighed as he took her hand standing up and walked out of the guild as she follower after him. They came to his house and Laxus lock the door up and Lucy walked in first with Laxus behind her. She walked over to the couch and lies down and falls asleep. Laxus looked at her and then pick her up and walked to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed, before he lay down beside of her and falls asleep….

* * *

Hey so what do you think.

like it, hate it.

please R&R.

Oh by the way I do not own Fairy Tail off I did then Lucy and Laxus would be together.


	2. Ultear, Melody and Jellal

The next day.

* * *

Lucy woke up first and looked over to Laxus. She smiled as she sat up and walked to his bathroom and locked the door. When she came out, she was wearing a long dress in deep purple, it was ripped in the right side so you can see her leg, a pair sandals in black. She was wearing her necklace with the heart and earrings like hearts in red. She walked over and took her cape on and left Laxus while a tear left her right eye as she walked to guild.

She came to Fairy Tail and walked in.

Inside of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The doors opened and everyone looked at the doors and saw Lucy, Romeo stand up and walked over to her and smiled. Lucy looked at Romeo with a smile of her own. Romeo opened his mouth but Lucy started walking over to Master, Romeo looked at her back in shock. Master looked at Lucy, serious.

"Makarov, I want a favor of you." Lucy said as she took a letter out and handed it over to Master and he took the letter and looked at Lucy.

"Please give the letter to Laxus, once he read it, he will understand." Lucy said as she turns around and walked out of the guild. Erza walked over to Master and looked at him.

"Who is she?" Erza asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yea-"Master cut her off.

"She is a criminal." He said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Juvia was the first one to recover.

"Juvia don't understand, what have Lucy done?"

"She murdered a young boy and she was being control by an enemy of my….. She could have save the young boy but…. She was scared so she run away and the boy die. The worst part of it is that Lucy believes that it was her who murdered that young boy."

* * *

With Lucy.

Lucy walked in the forest and met some strangers. They was wearing a cape like Lucy, they laid the hoods down and smiled at Lucy.

"Hey Ultear and Melody." Lucy said as she laid her hand on her hip.

"Hey Lu." Melody said.

"So have you bulled Jellal out of jail?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah we have, Jellal come here, Lu won't bite you." Ultear called and a person walked out of the thees and over to the group.

"Great now let's go." Lucy said.

"And by the way Jellal, I'm Lucy but they called me Lu so it's Lu for you." She said, looking over her shoulder, they started walking. After an hour or two, they came to a cave and walked in.

Inside of the cave, they sat down. Lucy looked at the fire with sad eyes.

"Lu?" Melody started but stopped as Lucy stand up and walked out of the cave, Jellal looked at Lucy's back as she went to right.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked, looking at Ultear and Melody. Melody sighed and looked at Ultear and then Jellal.

"She has always been like that since the first time we met her. Lu won't say anything about it and we understand her." Melody said and then Ultear took over.

"…When she disappears, it's because she need time on her own. She is a little older than us and because of that she has been a mother to us and I think that she will just like a mother to you as she is to us, Jellal." Ultear said with a sad smile.

"She must mean a lot to you." Jellal said and they nodded.

* * *

With Lucy.

Lucy walked over to a three and claimed it and sat down, looking over the forest. She could feel the wind against her skin as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_Only our hearts know where our destination lies._

_No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_

_Change! Burying my head in exhaustion, this anxiety can't be erased._

_What is important must be the courage to take a step out._

_Let's change this noise-filled world,_

_And face our feelings honestly._

_Everyone has it in their hearts, an antenna belonging only to themselves._

_Let's tune to the tomorrow we wish for! If we stop here, nothing can start!_

Lucy stood up and laid her hand on the three as her voice was heard all over the place.

_Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere._

_That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it._

_Only our hearts know where our destination lies._

_No matter when, don't think. Feel!_

_Let's take a step and run!_

_Chance! As we overcome the nights that tears overflow,_

_We want to become stronger._

_Don't compare, you are you, an original megahertz._

_Let's release it faraway! From now to the future, let it reach directly!_

_This chance meeting of a miracle shines deep in my heart._

_There's nothing more to fear, because we're no longer alone._

_Even though we can't yet see our goal, we can definitely go towards it, no matter where._

_No matter when, don't think. Feel!_

_Let's take a step and run!_

_It's gonna be alright! Because we haven't given up, right? Even if it's so painful._

_As a new wind blows, it dyed the monochrome scenery into vivid colors._

Lucy jumped down and holds her hands on her back and was looking up at the night sky.

_Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere._

_That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it._

_Only our hearts know where our destination lies._

_No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_

_Let's take a step and run! _

A person walked out of the thees and looked at Lucy who was showing her back. She turns around as her eyes wide as she saw the person who was standing there.

"Lu…I-"the person was cut off by Lucy who has tears in her eyes.

"Gray…" Lucy said with a smile….

* * *

Alright so what do you think?

Why is Gray with Lucy and what about the letter, Lucy gave Master.

I don't own Fairy Tail off I did, Lucy and Laxus would be together and also Jellal and Erza.


	3. I need help

I have no idea what to write in the new ch. so plaese help me and I will try to make the ch. 


End file.
